La belleza esta en el interior
by cervatilla
Summary: este fic está basado en la telenovela mi gorda bella. Hermione y Ron están casados y le cuentan a sus hijos su historia de amor.
1. Default Chapter

Holaaaaa esta historia está basada en la telenovela mi gorda bella. Sé que ya tengo muchas historias pero es que desde hace meses que llevo pensandola y hoy tuve inpiracion y decidí escribirla y publicarla.

Debo decir que lso personajes no son míos menos los que yo me he inventado, etc...

Espero que os guste es un R/HR 100

CAPITULO 1: comenzando el relato

La luz del día me despierta , un rayo de sol que entra me da en la cara y por eso me despierto, un nuevo día comienza, días felices desde hace años, y el motivo de ser tan feliz esta justo al mi lado, dormido y pasando su brazo por mi cintura, es decir abrazándome, gracias él tengo a 3 hijos hermosos, mi pequeña nataly, bueno no tan pequeña ya que tiene 11 años, me recuerda tanto a mí y después esta mi hijo de 13 años Mickel se puede decir que nataly es mi consentida y Mickel es el consentido del Padre de Familia, normal ¿no? aunque no hay favoritismos, es lo normal un niño siemrpe se apoyará mas con su padre sobre quidditch y esas cosas aunque mi hija a salido igual a su padre y despues Molly...

Mickel, Mickel Weasley Granger, tiene 13 y es pelirrojo con pecas y con ojos color miel, alto y guapo, que las chicas siempre van detras de él, jajjaa rio es la viva imagen de su padre eso sí con mis ojos recuerdo que cuando nació y vio su pelo y sus ojos se emociono dijo: tiene tus ojos, pero eso sólo ya que en carácter es igual que él como he dicho todas la chicas le van detrás como su padre, es noble, inteligente, bromista, valiente y sobreprotector, no le gusta que se rían de la gente, no le gusta que le toquen lo mas valioso para él su familia y a veces ha tenido problemas con eso, su hermana nataly es lo mas valioso para él a veces en el colegio cuando la insultaban la defendía a veces nataly se enfadaba con él por ser tan protector, pero se lo agradecía.

Nataly, Nataly Weasley Granger como he dicho tiene 11 años, castaña, con ojos color miel y gordita igual que yo cuando tenía su edad, no es la primera Weasley castaña ya que esa fui yo eso es otra cosa que explicaré mas adelante, tiene una sonrisa preciosa, es simpática, cariñosa, dulce, muy sensible y muy noble, su padre dice que es mi vivo retrato, y la verdad es que debo admitirlo, pero a veces quisiera que no se pareciera tanto, por ejemplo en los estudios ella es igual que yo muy inteligente y muy estudiosa siempre me saca excelentes y estoy muy orgullosa pero no quisiera eso ya que se enfoca tanto en lso estudios que no tiene casi vida social tiene dos o tres amigos que la defienden de todos los del colegio y de la clase pero claro yo la entiendo, y la verdad es que sus amigos me comentan que cuando está en casa o cuando esatá con ellos a solas se comporta diferente que en el colegio y lo creo ya que yo he llegao a pasar lo mismo, en casa es extrovertida, etc... todo lo que he dicho antes pero en el colegio es tímida y casi no habla. Pero ella tambien se parece a su padre en quidditch, tanto ella como mickel son fanáticos de los Chudley Canons ya que su padre juega en ese equipo.

Y después Molly, tiene 7 años es pelirroja y con ojso azules si Mickel ya era parecido a su padre ella ya ni os cuento, es idéntica, todos se parecen a Ron en los gestos, y todo eso pero ella al tener el mismo aspecto que su padre (aunque siendo una niña) son como dos gotas de agua.

Como los quiero... miro mi reloj de pulsera son las 8:00 am

Ron venga despierta.- le digo girandome y mirandolo

"10 minutos más" se queja sin abrir los ojos y vuelve a domir, sonrio cada mañana es igual

El padre de mis hijos Ronald Bilius Weasley, guapo, alto, jugador de Quidditch, popular entre las chicas tanto en Hogwarts como ahora, y la persona que me ha hecho feliz, que me ha dado esta familia maravillosa, esta vida maravillosa sorprendiendome, hace años cuando yo era una niña soñé con esta vida, exactamente con esta, estando al lado de mi primo..

Sí, mi primo ahora os voy a contar un poco de mí: soy Hermione Granger Weasley, Weasley tanto por casada como por mi apellido real, mi madre era hermana de Molly, mi tia y mi suegra. todo empezó porque mi madre se casó con un muggle y buen omi madre era un fanática de los objetos muggles como mi suegro, Arthur, por eso molly siemrpe esta tan desquiciada con los objetos muggles siemrpe dijo: salía de un apara meterme en otro. yo dese pequeñita estuve enamorada de Ron, teníamos la misma edad pero él siemrpe fue mas maduro que yo y siemrpe me protegia de todo...

Vuelvo a mirar mi reloj: las 8:15

"Ron, levantate".- le ordeno.

"Noooo, un poco más".- se queja otra vez.

"ahora!".- vuelvo a ordenarme.

"Cinco minutitos".- me ruega esta vez si que ha abierto los ojos y me pone carita de pena.

"Ya!".- le digo riendo al ver la cara qeu pone de rendido.

" Nunca hay manera de convencerte".

"soy así, soy una weasley así que los dos somos tercos, pero siemrpe gano yo".- le digo orgullosa.

"te estas ganando que no te de un beso de buenos días".- me dice jugando

"Bueno pues to lo daré yo".- le digo y despues le doy un beso cuando nos separamos añado.- Te estabas muriendo de ganas, pero claro ronald weasley es fuerte y nunc alo dirá".- le digo burlandome.

" ya, para".- me dice haciendose el ofendido.

"jajjaajajajaj".- me rio al versu cara.- "Bueno voy a hacer el desayuno".

" sí, anda ves que tengo hambre".

"nunca cambiaras".- digo antes de cerrar la puerta. cuando la cierro me quedo apoyada en la puerta y suspiro parece mentira, sigo igual de enamorad que una quinceañera...

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

mientras desayunamos llegan dos lechuzas

"Nataly coge el correo".- le dice Ron

Ella desata el profeta y se lo pasa a Ron. va hacia la otra lechuza y cuando se fija en el remitente de la carta:

"Llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts".- dice susurrando pero todos lo escuchamos, menos Molly vemos como empieza a temblar y sé que se esta aguantando las lágrimas, deja las cartas encima de la mesa y se va corriendo escaleras arriba.

Ante eso miro a Ron, Ron tambien me mira por encima del periódico y nos miramos preocupados, empiezo a ponerme triste ya que sé lo que siente no por instinto de madre si no porque yo tambien lo sufrí. Agacho mi mirada al plato, no puedo quedarme ahí, así que me levanto y me dirijo hacia el jardín.

Empiezo a caminar, y lloro lloro al recordar esos sentimientos, vergüenza y miedo, mucho miedo eso fue lo que sentí cuando tuve que ir a Hogwarts aunque ya había estad oen otro colegio mágico el miedo de empezar en un colegio diferente, ya me habia acostumbrado a ese colegio y tenía algunos amigos que no les improtaba la apariencia física, yvolver a escuchar comentarios hiriente otra vez era lo peor. estoy parada, no sé desde cuando la verdad que con mis pensamientos no me he dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevo parada, me siento en el césped y me tumbo mirando el cielo siempre cuando estaba triste me relajama tumbarme en el cesped mirando las nubes, cuand omis padres estaban vivos (ya que murieron cuando yo tenía 17 años por eso fui a vivir a la madriguera y fui a Hogwarts) y yo era pequeña pues nso tumbabamos y mirabamos las formas que tenían las nubes...

"esa nube de allí tiene forma de hipogrifo".- oigo la voz de Ron a mi lado, la verdad que estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no he notado que Ron se ha tumbado como yo al lado mio y señalando una nube.

"¿que haces aquí? No tendrías que haberte ido a entrenar.- le digo sentandome en el cesped y mirando mi reloj.

"Llamé y dije que hoy no iria a entrenar que em quedaría en casa".- me dice el tambien sentandose en el cesped y pone sus manos en mis hombros y em empuja para que me vuelva a tumbar en el cesped cuando ya estoy tumbada el hace lo mismo al lado mio.

"¿Y los niños?".- le pregunto

"Molly esta jugando en su cuarto y Mickel está con Nataly.- al decir esto él me coge de la mano.

"No te preocupes ya verás como se le pasará.- me dice.- "no te pongas triste".- añade.

"Lo sé pero al verla tan afectada me he acordado de cuando yo tuve que afrontar eso, tanto en el colegio como en Hogwarts".

"Ya verás, tú nos tuviste en Hogwarts y ella tiene a Mickel, a Hilary que empieza también este año...".

"Ya no sé que hacer para que esté segura de si misma, quiero que sea como en casa, abierta, extrovertida, todo lo que no fui yo".- le digo. ante eso se pone de costado y me gira la cara para que lo mire.

"¿como que no lo fuiste? ¿Y el concurso de belleza? las dejaste con un palmo de narices muertas de envidia".- me dice sonriendo intentando animarme.

"Bah, si gané es cierto y dejé muerta de envidia a tu noviecita" como me reí".- le comento.

"recordaré esa noche toda mi vida, ahí fue donde me enseñaste que yo valía mas que todas juntas".- le digo recordando y sonriendo.

" y todavía lo vales.

"se me ha ocurrido una idea".- digo mientras em siento en el césped emocionada

"¿el que?.- dice el curioso y sentandose tambien en el desped.

" ¿Y si le contamos nuestra historia? ya que tu me lo enseñaste a lo mejor si le explicamos todo le enseñe que no todo gira al rededor de lo físico, que son los sentimientos lo que cuentan.

" Que lista eres".- me dice y despues me besa, un beso tierno que va cogiendo más intensidad me tumba en el césped, aún besandonos, el todavia sendo un poco curvado, nos separamos.

"Te quiero mi gorda bella".- me susurra.

"Te quiero Ronniepooh".- le digo burlándome de él imitando a una persona que la llamaba así (N/A: mas adelante lo sabréis porque se burla, no creo que tardeis mucho en saberlo).

"Te encanta reirte de mi ¿eh?".- me dice riendo.

" No sabes cuanto.- le digo y me río al ver su cara.

"¿Pero que te he hecho yo?".- me dice intentando hacerse el ofendido.

"Es un mote sólo, ademas que tu tambien me llamas gorda bella mientras qeu ya no lo soy y no yte digo nada".- le digo justificandome.

"¿Pero no me negarás que te sigue gustando?".- me dice riendo.

"yo no te he dicho lo contrario y seguro que te gusta que te llame Ronniepooh".- el ronniepooh lo hago en tono burlon. me río al ver su cara, pero depsues veo una mirada de venganza y me da miedo.

" No, se lo que piensas.- le digo con cara de terror.

"Ya veras como te arrepientes". y empieza hacerme cosquillas.

"No, para, para!" por favor ronnie...".- le digo riendo pro las cosquillas.

" ¿Como has dicho?".- me dice riendose y divertido e intensificando las cosquillas.

"Para, por favor, te lo suplico Ron".- le digo riendome y rogándole.

"¿Verdad que no me vas a volver a llamar así?.- me dice sonriendo.

" ¿Como?.- le dico haciendome la inocente.- Ronnie...- añado riendo.

"Eres imposible".- me dice sonriendo.

"Lo sé, bueno vamos que hay mucho que contar...".- le digo sentandome en el pasto.

"Sí".- dice levantandose del suelo.

"No me ayudes ya puedo yo sola".- le digo sarcástica al ver que no se ofrece a ayudarme a levantar.

"¿esperas que te ayude a levantarte despues de llamarme Ronniepooh?.- me dice riendo.

"¿Donde está el chico atento y romantico de antes?".- le digo jugando.

"Aquí ¿Y dónde está la chica inocente, callada y buena que no se reía de los demas?".- me dice tambien jugando.

"Ahora eres tú el imposible".- le digo agarrandolo de la mano para empezar a ir dentro.

"Wuau, la primera vez que dejo a Hermione Granger si ninguna costestación".- dice emocionado.

"Puffff, no sé por qué pero creo que me lo vas a estar recordando durante toda mi vida".- le digo.

" No lo sabes tu bien".- me dice riendo.- Lo he hecho, lo he hecho.- me dice riendose de mí.

"¿Sabes que te pones insoportable y pesado?".- le digo un poco cansada y mira que sólo lo ha dicho dos veces, la verdad es que tengo poca paciencia.

"¿Sabes que me encanta cuando te enfadas?".- me dice soltandome la mano y pasandome el brazo pro la cintura y entramos en casa.

el resto de la mañana me la he pasado arreglando la casa, mientras Ron ha aprovechado para jugar con Molly. Mickel todavía no ha bajado de la habitación de Nataly, esa es uan cosa que no tuve un hermano que me consolara, pero tuve un primo que me consentía me compraba ranas de chocolate que eran mis favortitas ya que sabía que cuando me alteraba o estaba triste pues comía.

"A comer!".- grito pra que em oigan.

Veo como Ron viene con Molly de la mano y se sientan en la mesa. Oigo que alguien baja por las escaleras, es Mickel.

"ahora viene está en el baño lavandose las manos".- me informa ya que ve que estoy preocupada.

"¿Como está?".- le pregunto.

"Un poco mas tranquila, pero no mucho".- me dice, iba a añadir algo pero oigo que ella empieza a bajar las escaleras.

" Antes de que em preguntéis, estoy un poco mejor".- dice mientras se sienta.

La verdad es que estaba un poco mejor porque hemos pasado un comida normal y corriente hablando de Quidditch, etc... menos de Hogwarts.

"Cuando acabemos de recoger la mesa, vuestra macre y yo queremos contaros algo".- anuncia Ron.

"¿sobre que?.- pregunta Mickel.

"Sobre como vuestro padre y yo nos hicimos novios".- le contesto un poco sonrojada.

"Id a lavaros los dientes y bajad".- dice Ron aguantandose la risa, no se de que pero bueno.

" Jajajaajajaja".- dice riendose.

"Que te hace tanta gracia".- le digo enojada, ya que se que es algo sobre mí mientras empiezo a fregar los platos.

" De que todavía te sonrojas cuando hablamos sobre ese tema".- me dice.

"Pues ya sabes donde esta la chica inocente".- le contesto.

"Me encanta cuando te sonrojas".- me dice y siento como su brazos rodean mi cintura abrazandome por atrás.

"¿Sabes que de tan romantico, pareces cursi?".- le digo girando mi cabeza para mirar la cara que pone.

"¿No querías al chico romantico de antes?.- me dice y despues me besa.

" Puaj, ¿sabéis lo incomodo que se siente uno al ver a sus padres derramando miel de esa manera?".- dice Mickel con cara de asco.

"Vaya, que pegajosos".- dice Nataly apoyando a su hermano.

" Ya vereis cuando vosotros seáis mas mayores" decimos los dos a la vez.

" Espero no ser así".- dice Molly que esta delante de sus hermanos.

" Anda... vamos al salón" dice Ron separandose de mi dirigiendose al salón.

Cuando acabo de fregar los platos voy al comedor Ron está sentado en el sofá que está enfrente de la tele, mirandola y Mickel y Nataly jugando con Molly en la alfombra. Me siento al lado de Ron.

"Bueno chicos la verdad es que vuestra madre y yo queremos contaros como fue nuestro romance, por así decirlo porque...".- empieza a decir Ron.

"Nataly tu sabes que te pareces mucho a mí cuando yo tenia tu edad y mas grande y quiero contarte esto porque yo sé lo que sientes yo tambien recibí mi carta y me puse triste y no quisiera que estuviera trsite como yo lo estuve, alguien hace años me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que valía.- miro a Ron y el me coge de la mano.- y quiero contarte todo esto paraver si te ayuda un poco y hace que te des cuenta que vales mucho".- Y bueno además de que nunca os hemos contado esto y queremso compartirlo con vosotros...

"Mamá creo que me voy a ir...".- se justifica Nataly.

"No, Nataly dejales que sigan, no perdemos nada por escuchar ¿no?".- intenta convencerle Mickel, cosa que consigue ya que asiente con la cabeza".

" ¿Te importa que empieze yo?.- le pregunto a Ron.

" Mejor que lo hagas tu".- me dice sonriendo.

Bueno como vosotros sabéis, vuestro padre y yo eramos primos antes de casarnos yo vivia en España en Palma de Mallorca una isla, esta tenía de todo playa, montañas aunque no muy altas...

FLASH - BACK

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Querido diario:

Es la primera vez que escribo en un diario pero lo necesito ya que tengo que desahogarme y han pasado muchas cosas:

Mis padres murieron hace un mes mientras yo estaba en el colegio, éste es un castillo, está situado en Palma de Mallorca una isla y la mayoria de gente es muggle pero el castillo está ocultado como los otros castillos mágicos.

Se acerca el verano y no puedo pasar el verano sola y me ha dicho mi director que mi tía Molly me recibirá en su casa, hace como 10 años que no la veo igual que a mi tío Arthur y mis primos, son 7 primos, menos mal que no todos viven allí por que si no... pufff la verdad no sé como me voy a instalar... Uno es Bill y trabaja en Egipto y vive allí, otro es Charlie que trabaja con los dragones en Rumania, Percy que vive sólo allí en Londres se ve que han tenido una pelea familiar también están los gemelos Fred y George que siguen viviendo allí y bueno despues está Ginny mi prima mas pequeña que tiene un año menos que yo, la verdad es que ella y yo somos la únicas chicas y bueno hace siglos que no hablamos y después está Ron... uffff mi primo preferido ayyyyy es tan lindo...

Bueno eso es lo que sé de ellos por lo que me informó mi director también me informó de que ahora estoy bajo la tutela de mi tía y bueno dice que me tengo que cambiar de colegio que pasaré mi último año de colegio en el colegio Hogwarts de magía y hechicería, el profesor me ha dado el anuario de esta año, lo tengo encima de mis rodillas pero ahora estoy esribiendo en este diario, en el anuario salen los profesores, los alumnos más destacados, los equipos de quidditch, parece que está muy bien pero me da miedo...

Siento miedo ya que me ha costado hacer amigos aquí en este colegio sólo tengo unos pocos ya que todos me insultan, yo aparento ignorarlos pero no puedo me duelen cada uno de los insultos que dicen, me da miedo ya que ahora que tengo a mis 4 amigos aquí, cuando esté allí ellos no estaran y tendré que hacer amigos nuevos y me da miedo.

Tengo miedo de como me recibiran en la madriguera, ya que hace tanto tiempo que no los veo y he cambiado tanto, y sobretodo fisicamente antes era delgada y guapa y ahora soy gorda y fea mi madre me decía que no hace falta ser guapa por fuera si lo eres por dentro pero a la mayoría de la gente sólo le importa el físico.

Mientras estoy escribiendo estoy viendo el anuario, justo estoy viendo una foto de mi primo el titulo que está encima de la foto pone: Ronald Weasley guardián y capitán de quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor.

Tengo unas ganas de volver a verlo..., siemrpe jugabamos juntos y siempre me protegía era muy sobreprotector pero a mi me encataba además de que siemrpe he estado enamorada de él, siempre he sentido un cariño especial, y es tan guapo ayyyyyy, les enseñé la foto a mis a mis mejores amigos y toñy y laura me han dicho que es muy guapo a Elías y Manu no les he preguntado obvio no? jajajaja bueno ahora si te dejo hasta mañana adiosssss.

Querido diario:

Estoy en el avión que me lleva a londres todavía me quedan 2 horas, estoy llorando, no he parado de llorar todo el tiempo, ha sido tan duro separarme de mis amigos...

Cuando estaba enfrente de ellos para despedirme me han dado dos regalos, he abierto el primero éste era un libro un cuaderno escrito por ellos no lo he podido leer a lo mejor cuando deje de escribir lo hago ellos me han dicho que han pues de todo y han descrito todo el amor y cariño que me tienen, y el otro era un marco donde hay una foto de nosotros en movimiento y encima de cada uno esta puesto nuestro respectivo nombre y abajo en la foto brillaba un frase que la habían escrito con una pluma especial y un hechizo para que brillara en esta ponía: Siempre juntos.

Me he puesto a llorar y Manu se ha acercado a mí abrazándome fuerte me ha susurrado un espero verte pronto, mientras nos abrazabamos he visto como Elías abrazaba a Toñy que estaba llorando mientras Lau nos miraba un poco trsite pero sonreía ella siemrpe ha sido dura para las despedidas pero tiene un gran corazón. Después me he acercado a Lau y ella me ha abrazado, no voy a llorar me ha susurrado, porque sé que te volveré a ver pronto y tu sabes que soy dura para llorar, pero te echaré de menos. Lo sé le he dicho, después cuando nos hemos separado me he dirigido hacia Elías, él estaba triste, como todos en ese momento, me ha dicho que me echaría de menos, mientras le abrazaba veía a Toñy como seguía llorando, esta niña nunca cambiará siempre llorando... con un yo también me he separado de él y me he dirigido a Toñy ella me ha abrazado más fuerte, y ha llorado en mi hombro me ha susurrado un lo siento seguido de una explicacion, siento llorar pero tu sabes que soy la llorona del grupo y no lo puedo evitar, te echaré mucho de menos y escribenos, por cierto suerte con tu primo, me dice mientras se separa sonríe y me guiña un ojo yo también sonrío: no sabía que decirles estaban ahí los cuatro mirandome y sólo les pude decir: os echaré de menos a los 4, os escribiré mucho, os quiero.

Y ahí fue cuando salí del castillo que desde fuera sólo parecían ruinas pero allí dentro estaban las personas más importantes para mí, las que me han ayudado en todo momento.

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

"Debió de ser muy duro para ti ¿no?".- me pregunta Mickel.

"Sí, mucho".- les digo y Ron pasa el brazo por mi hombro para acercarme hacia él

"Me imagino".- me dice Nataly melancólica.

"Así que ya suspirabas por mí sólo viendo un foto".- me dice cortando el ambiente triste, y haciendolo alegre.

"Sí, aunque eso no debería haberlo dicho".- le digo sonriendo.

"¿Por que?".- pregunta curioso.

"Por que después te crees la mejor persona del mundo".- le digo riendo por la cara que ha puesto.

" ¿yo?".- dice él intentando hacerse el ofendido.

"Sí, tú te dicen un halago y puff no hay quien te aguante, como por ejemplo cuando pusieron en la revista corazon de bruja que les encantaba como te quedaba la ropa muggle desde entonces la llevas mientras que antes no la podías ni ver te teníaque rogar para que te la pusieras".- le digo riendo.

"Niños, decidle algo a vuestra madre".- dice.

"Papá reconocelo tiene toda la razón".- dice Nataly, ante eso Ron mira a Mickel.

"Sí, toooooda la razón".- dice mickel, el último recurso de ron es Molly.

"¿y tu mi pequeña Molly?".- le dice haciendole la pelota.

"Yo no digo nada, aclaradlo vosotros".- dice Molly.

"¿porque te cuesta tanto admitir las cosas?".- le pregunto sonriendo triunfante.

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Bueno jejej aquí esta el primer capitulo espero que os haya gustado, sé que es un poco cursi y empalagosa la manera de quererse Hermione y Ron pero la verdad es que tengo que expresar que aunque vayan pasando lso años no se acaba el amor y que mejor manera de demostrarselo cada día. sé que se os hace raro que Ron y hermione sean primos a mi tambien pero es parte de la trama, ya que en la telenovela es así lso protagonistas son Primos, tambien sé que se os hará raro ver a hermione gorda pero como digo es parte de la trama y la verdad es que es muy bonita lo ireis descubriendo poco a poco (quien no la haya visto) algunas cosas no serán como en la telenovela, aunque hay cosas que sí asi que espero que me dejeis reviews. okis?

MUCHOS BESOS ADIOSSSSSSS

SI NO HABÉIS LEIDO MIS FICS OS RECOMIENDO LEERLOS JEJEJEJEJ Y BUENO TAMBIÉN UN ODEL USUARIO lau-cervi weasley QUE ES UNO MÍO CON LauWG SE LLAMA "QUINCE DÍAS"

Adiossssssss. enviadme review aunqeu se para decir que no os gusta.


	2. Uno de tantos recuerdos

Este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que me enviáis review y tambien especialmente a:

Sergio: Gracias por revisar mis capitulos y ser mi revisionista oficial jjajajaj y manager también jejejeje y bueno tambien gracias por ayudarme a encontrar un título para el capítulo jajajajaja ayudarme? pero si me lo has dicho tú jajajajaja. besos.

Marina: Bueno jajaj gracias por leer mis historias y también gracias por obligarme a escribir ya un fic el de conquistandote pro que si no todos los que escribo no hubieran sido leidos jejejejej. besos. tkmmm

Naty: que te voy a decir a tí? TE KIERO MUCHO CUÑADITA! tant oque no se puede escribir en un papel y en el mundo entero. te quiero muchoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. gracias por todo. besos.

Sandra: gracias por leer mis historias jajajajaj y bueno no te enfades por como acabo los capitulos pero tienen que acabar así si no no enganchan jajajajaaj. besosss. adioss.

Mary: olaaaaaaaaaaa jajaaj gracias por leer tambien mis historias en el colegio jajajajaja allí msi capitulos rulando jajajajajaja, espero que te guste este capitulo jajaja adiossss.

Rafa: jajajaj buen otu te las has leido hace poco y ni se si esta te la has leido ajjaajj pero bueno jejeejej po cierto: SI A ALGUIEN LE GUSTA ZELDA (EL VIDEOJUEGO) SU FIC QUE TE RIES MUCHO AJAJJAJAAJ, ya esta para que no digas jajajaja no hay piruleta hasta el miercoles jajajajajaajaj. adiossss. besos.

Ahora sí el capitulo, l osiento pero tenia que dejarle alguna cosas a mis amigos del colegio menos, mi cuñadita jajajaja que no es del cole jajajaja pero que la kiero muchoooooooo. OS KIERO A TODOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS a los demas os contesto abajo:

**Capitulo 2: Uno de tantos recuerdos**

Mamá sigue contanto.- dice Mickel.

"Sí mamá venga".-apoyan Molly y Nataly.

Les sonrío, me giro a ver a Ron sonriendole, el hace un leve movimiento de cabeza arriba y abajo sonriendo y continuo

FLASH-BACK

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Ahora estoy esperando el equipaje delante de la cinta, el resto del viaje ha sido duro y bueno cuando me he visto reflejada en un cristal me he dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos, normal ya que el resto del viaje lo he pasado viendo ese cuadernito que me escribieron Manu, Elías,Toñy y Lau. Decían unas cosas muy bonitas y recordaban todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, los echaré tanto de menos, hecharé de menos las bromas de Manu y Elías siempre picandonos a las tres y también esas charlas en nuestra habitación antes de dormir, Toñy siempre era la primera en dormirse jejej y Lau y yo siemrpe nos reíamos aunque este último año se dormía más tarde. Estoy nerviosa ya que veo como la cinta se mueve y van pasando las maletas, queda poco para ver a algún familiar que me venga a recoger, veo que mi maleta se acerca, la cojo y la pongo en el carrito. camino unos pasos y antes de acercarme más para que se habran las puerta suspiro y respiro ondamente. Allá voy...

Atravieso las puerta y veo a mucha gente, veo a gente abrazandose y llorando por su reencuentro, empiezo a buscar alguna cabellera pelirroja, ya que eso es una de las cosas que caracteriza y distingue a los Weasley de las otras familias de Sangre limpia como les llaman (nunca me han gustado esas dos palabras) y a lo lejos veo a dos personas con cabellera pelirroja, son mis tíos, no han cambiado nada durante estos años, mi tía bajita, rechoncha, con una sonrisa llena de ternura y bondad, después mi tío, bastante alto, pelirrojo aunque ya no tiene mucho pelo, como antes, también con una sonrisa aunque debo decir que infantil y con los ojos bien abiertos río seguro que es por los objetos muggles sonrío con melancolía, mi madre era igual...

Me acerco hacia ellos avergonzada ya que no se como me recibiran, tengo tanto miedo de ser rechazada por mi aspecto...

"Hola tía".- digo roja por la vergüenza.

"Hola Hermione".- dice emocionada mi tía Molly, abrazándome, debo decir que me abraza fuerte.

"Hola tío".- le digo también roja y le abrazo, él corresponde de la misma manera.

"¿Cómo estás?".- me pregunta mi tío mientras se separa de mí.

"¿Pues no ves como está Arthur, ¿Que te pasa, estás muy palida y con los ojos rojos".- aunque estoy roja por la vergüenza ya se me ha pasado un poco, debo admitir que estoy pálida y con los ojos rojos de haber llorado en el avión.

"Sólo estoy un poco mareada del viaje, pero estoy bien".- le sonrío, y añado: "Gracias por preocuparte".

"De nada, sabes que lo hago encantada, además vas a vivir ahora conmigo".- me dice, ante esas palabras me pongo un poco triste.

"Yo llevo el carrito".- dice mi tío cogiendo el carrrito, y cortando ese silencio por parte mía.

Durante el viaje en coche, por carretera a la forma muggle hay silencio, veo cualquier cosa y me recuerda al camino que hacíamos mamá, papá y yo cuando ibamos al aeropuerto, todo me recuerda a ellos, ahora sólo se ven casa de campo debemos estar llegando y eso hace que me ponga mucho más nerviosa, veo la casa a lo lejos no ha cambiado nada, sigue igual que siempre, al menos por fuera a medida que veo más de cerca la casa, voy poniéndome mucho más nerviosa, mi corazón late con fuerza, seguro que si un medico ahora estuviera tomándome el pulso o la tensión estaría asustado, llega la hora de salir del coche, si por mí fuera no saldría nunca, pero ya estoy aquí y Hermione quieras o no vas a tener que enfrentarte a esto, así que salgo del coche, eso sí antes he vuelto a respirar profundamente igual que en el aeropuerto, voy a coger mi maleta pero mi tío dice:

"La llevo yo, siempre he querido llevar arrastras una maleta con ruedas muggle".- me dice sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

Rio y me relajo un poco pero vuelve ese recuerdo, el recuero de mi madre tan parecida a mi tío...

Nos acercamos a la puerta respiro hondo y siento como mi tía me susurra:

"¿Estás lista, tranquila no muerden".- me dice riendo.

"Pues lo estoy dudando".- le digo sonriendo nerviosa.

Mi tía abre la puerta, todo está en silencio pero se oyen unas voces a lo lejos, entramos y mi tío ha cerrado la puerta detrás de nosotros, oímos unos pasos que cada vez se oyen de más cerca y lo veo, veo al chico pelirrojo, alto, guapo, fuerte, y como dice el anuario capitán y guardian de Griffyndor, con una sonrisa tierna, ahí está mi primo favorito, el chico por el que siempre suspiro.

"Hermione".- dice acercándose y me abraza, no lo puedo creer me está abrazando esta contento de verme, y no ha puesto cara de sorprendido por lo que he cambiado, ni ha puesto cara de asco, me ha sonreído y me ha abrazado, estoy en una nube, siento que esto es un sueño. Hermione no te pongas roja no te sonrojes.

Nos separamos y veo detrás de él a mi prima Ginny, a los gemelos y a otro chico moreno, Harry Potter el chico que acabó con quien-tu-sabes hace años y que lo hizo el año pasado definitivamente, lo ponía en el anuario, él era el buscador de Griffyndor...

Mi prima Ginny se acerca y me abraza contenta, yo también estoy contenta de verla mientras la abrazo miro de reojo a Ron el esta mirando, todavía con esa sonrisa tierna y alegre, parece que está contento de verme todos, están contentos de verme, que tonta fui al pensar que me recibirían mal, con una sonrisa falsa en la cara, pero al contrario un sonrisa sincera...

Nos separamos y los siguientes son los gemelos, me alegro tanto de verlos, todavía me acuerdo de las mil y una que me hicieron pasar con sus bromas siempre Ron me defendía, cuando acabo de abrazarlos..

"Este es Harry, y se puede decir que es uno mas de la familia".- me lo presenta Ron.

"Hola, me llamo Hermione".- me presento y le doy dos besos en al mejilla.

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

"Y así es como volví a ver a vuestro papá".- les digo mirando a Ron.

"¿Papá y tu como supiste que mamá iba a la madriguera?.- pregunta curiosa Nataly.

"Sí eso ¿como lo supiste?".- le digo sonriendo y curiosa.

"Pues vuestra abuela me lo dijo.- dice Ron.

"¿Y que sentiste?".- pregunta mickel.

"Debo decir que yo al contrario que vuestra madre no estaba enamorado, ella era mi prima y la quería como lo que era, mi prima, puede que fuera mi única prima y favorita, con quien jugaba cuando era pequeña...

FLASH-BACK

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Estoy sentado en el gran comedor desayunando al lado mío esta parvaty, mi novia desde hace 2 años y enfrente está Harry, como cada día mientras desayunamos entra una bandada de lechuzas una se acerca a mí.

"Ginny! carta de mamá.- le digo mientras desato la carta de la pata de Errol, nuestra lechuza. Ginny se acerca mientras yo desdoblo el pergamino:

_Queridos Ron y Ginny:_

_Tengo una mala noticia que daros, os acordáis de vuestros tíos y de vuestra prima Hermione? pues vuestros tíos tuvieron un accidente de coche ayer y murieron, no os cuento nada más ya que esta noche vendremos a Hogwarts porque tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore. se que suena frío pero no se como escribiroslo. hablaremos esta noche. _

_Os quiere :_

_Mamá_

"Hermione..."- digo con voz ahogada pasandole la carta a Ginny.

"¿Que pasa?".- pregunta Ginny cogiendo la carta.

"Los tíos...".- vuelvo a decir con voz ahogada y pongo mi cabeza entre mis brazos.

"¿Quién es esa Hermione, Ron?.- me pregunta Parvaty el tono pude notar que era frío.

"¿Que ha pasado Ginny?.- Pregunta Harry a Ginny.

"Mis tíos murieron".- dice Ginny todavía sin poder creerselo.

"¿Pero quién es esa Hermione?.- vuelve a preguntar Parvaty molesta y celosa (N/A: debo explicar que Pavaty será la novia celosa, posesiva, insoportable e inmadura, y egoísta no como en mi otra historia)

"¿Parvaty tienes que ponerte así, se nos murieron mis tíos y tu tienes que comportarte como una niña malcriada y celosa.- le digo cabreado levantándome.

"Ayyyy Ronniepooh, lo siento de veras, es que sabes que no puedo oirte hablar de otras chicas que no sea yo...".- me dice parvaty excusándose.

"Me voy, a la sala común, no tengo ganas de ir a hacer clase".- digo triste y malhumorado.

"Pero no puedes...Además me voy a aburrir mucho en las clase doble de Binns...- me dice Parvaty intentando abrazarme por detrás.

"No puedes Ron, si McGonagall se entera...".- dice Ginny triste.

"Hablas con McGonagall seguro que acepta de que hoy no estéis en clase".- dice Harry, parece triste...

" Me voy a ir por que no llego a clase, y tranquilos veréis como se supera esto.- dice y abraza a Ginny y se dirige a mi y también me abraza".

"Roniepooh, lo siento de veras, es que me puse tan celosa...".- se justifica Parvaty.

"Sólo piensas en tu misma, estoy yo mal porque mis tíos murieron y yo preocupándome por mi prima y tu celosa por quien era Hermione".- le digo cabreado.

"¿Así que sólo era tu prima?.- prengunta Parvaty un poco más tranquila.

"Ufffff.- resoplo, deseperado la verdad es que la quiero pero a veces me inquieta su inmadurez, sus celos y me dirijo hacia la clase donde McGonagall da clases para hablar con ella...

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

¿Que hace a estas horas aquí? Debería estar caminando hacia Encantamientos.- me dice seria y severa McGonagall.

Profesora, vera... venía porque acabo de recibir un carta de mi madre ahora sobre el fallecimiento de mis tíos y quisiera saltarme las clases de por la mañana, necesito pensar y asimilar...- le explico triste.

"Ohhh, lo siento mucho".- su cara cambia de una mirada severa a una de comprensión.

"Entiendo Weasley, vayase a la sala común y no se mueva de allí ¿vale, pero prometame que por la tarde si irá".- me dice comprensiva.

"Sí, no se preocupe, es que necesito pensar en todo lo ocurrido, asimilarlo...".- me sigo explicando.

"No importa que se justifique más, vaya, sospecharia de alguien que es rebelde y que saca malas notas pero de usted no.- añade cuando ve que los de 4º entran en clase.

"Gracias".- le digo con sinceridad y me dirijo a mi habitación...

Estoy en mi dormitorio tumbado en la cama, triste mis tíos murieron, hace mucho tiempo que no los veo pero son mi familia y no puedo dejar de pensar como está Hermione, mi prima, mi única prima y consentida, recuerdo cuando jugábamos, Fred y George siempre le hacían bromas y a veces de mal gusto y yo siempre la defendía, recuerdo una vez que estábamos hablando paseando y vimos a lo lejos un fantasma, pero no sabiamos que eran Fred y George con una sábana blanca, recuerdo que agarré la mano de Hermione y fuimos corriendo y corriendo, la verdad que sonrío al recordarlo.

Tengo ganas de verla hace años que no la veo ya que se fueron a vivir a España en el mundo Muggle, de vez en cuendo teníamos noticias de ellos pero nada más, sé que está triste no por lo evidente si no que lo siento algo en mi interior me dice que no está bien, y yo sé que así ella siempre fue muy sentimental me acuerdo que cuando se mudaron lloró durante todo el día y después me dijeron que estuvo una semana también llorando, yo también estuve muy triste, era mi prima, mi mejor amiga, una chica dulce, con una sonrisa preciosa, me encantaba verla reir, nunca hacia las cosas mal intencionadas, siempre caia en el juego de todos, inocente siempre los gemelos le tomaban el pelo.

Ya es por la tarde, esta tarde si que he ido a clases, sólo necesitaba asimilar lo que había pasado, estoy haciendo los deberes: ingredientes necesarios para la poción adormilante sin soñar.

Oigo que se abre el retrato:

"Señor weasley, acompañeme al despacho del director".- me dice McGonagall.

"¿Y mi hermana?.- le pregunto.

"Su hermana ya está allí ya que estaba en los terrenos, junto al lago".- me contesta y emprendemos el camino hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

"Ranas de chocolate".- dice la contraseña McGonagall y las escaleras empiezan a rodar cuando acaban de rodar empezamos a subir

Cuando abre McGonagall la puerta, veo a dumbledore detrás de su mesa, la de veces que he visto su despacho y siempre lo he visto detras de su escritorio. Delante del escritorio veo a mamá, a papá y a Ginny. Ellos cuando hemos abierto la puerta se han girado a vernos.

Mamá está mas pálida de lo normal ,siemrpe tenía las mejillas coloradas y ahora se le notan mucho mas de lo palida que está, tiene los ojos inchados y cuando me ve solloza y vuelve a llorar yo la abrazo, y hasta me ha echo soltar una lágrima, no soporto verla así además de que yo soy aparte de Ginny los que mejor nos llevamos bien con mamá, los demas también pero con nosotros hay mucha más confianza, pero es normal que esté así era su única hermana. Veo también que papá está triste y yo sé porque aparte de que también debe estar triste por ver a mamá así, también es por que papá se llevaba muy bien con mís tíos, ya que la tía y papá compartían la misma pasión: el mundo muggle, los tíos y papá tenían largas charlas sobre los objetos y todo lo relacionado con mi tío y con los demás muggles. Y Ginny también triste igual que yo, tanto por los tíos, como por mamá y también por como debe estar Hermione, esa es la pregunta más importante, ¿como está nuestra prima ahora que es huerfana?.

"¿Mamá como está Hermione?".- pregunto sentándome en la silla que está lado de mi madre, no queria parecer precipitado por la pregunta pero no he podido aguantar.

"Está muy triste, está en el colegio, no la hemos visto pero se recuperará".- me contesta papá.

"Sí, eso fue lo que me dijo el director de allí".- dice Dumbledore.

"¿Usted ha hablado con el director de allí?.- le pregunto extrañado.

"Bueno creo que os dejaré solos durante un ratito para que podáis hablar más tranquilamente.- dice Dumbledore saliendo por la puerta de su despacho.

"¿De qué tenemos que hablar?.- pregunta Ginny.

"Bueno lo que pasa es que al morir vuestros tíos, Hermione ha quedado sola y bueno mamá y yo hemos decidido hacernos cargo de ella".- explica papá.

"¿Pero no tiene más familia que nosotros?¿Y la familia del tío?.- vuelve a preguntar Ginny.

"Bueno sólo hay una tía de vuestro tío que no es muy mayor debe tener como 58 años y ella sabe la existencia de la magía pero los otros no".- explica esta vez mamá.

"Y como ibamos diciendo nosotros tendremos su tutela y vendrá este verano a casa".- dice papá.

"Vivirá en nuestra casa".- aclara mamá.

"Bueno sí, hemos hablado con Dumbledore y el ha aceptado a que vuestra prima, Hermione curse su último año de colegio en Hogwarts".- sigue contandonos papá.

"Eso es genial, Hermione será una hermana más, no seré la única chica".- dice Ginny ante eso la miro significativamente, como es capaz de decir eso sabiendo que va a venir por ese motivo tan grave.

"Era sólo para liberar un poco de tensión".- se justifica Ginny , bajando la cabeza intimidada.

"Que bien mejor así se distraerá".- digo yo.

"Eso es lo que quería hablaros, quiero que la hagáis sentir en su casa, por que lo es y que las distraigáis que no se sienta intimidada...- nos dice papá.

"Claro, como podéis pensar eso de nosotros?.- le digo ofendido, la verdad es que no sé por qué dicen eso si saben que con ella me he comportado de la mejor manera.

"La verdad es que quería asegurarme, pero no lo dudaba sólo le he dicho a todos lo mismo".- se justifica mamá.

"Creo que ya debeis iros a cenar y después a dormir".- añade mamá mirando el reloj de la pared del despacho de Dumbledore.

"Por cierto, dile a Harry que tenemos el consentimiento de Dumbledore para que pase todo el verano con nosotros".- nos avisa mamá cuando ya estábamos apunto de salir del despacho.

"Vale, yo se lo diré la gustará mucho, hasta dentro de un mes".- le digo diciendole adios con la mano.

Ginny y yo nos dirijimos al Gran Comedor a medida que avanzamos se escuchan cada vez más las voces de los niños:

"Que bien que venga Hermione a casa, tengo ganas de verla".- le comento a Ginny mientras vamos por los pasillos.

"Sí, la verdad es que yo tambien tengo ganas de verla, hace años que no la he visto y era como mi hermana ya que era la unica chica aparte de mí".- me dice Ginny.

"Te acuerdas cuando los gemelos...".- y empezamos a recordar anécdotas de cuando Hermione y los tíos venían a casa y jugábamos.

"... y ella lloraba todavía y le dijiste que las querías mucho y conseguiste que parara de llorar...".- cuenta Ginny.

"¿A quién querías mucho?.- oigo una voz cercana, ya hemos llegado al Gran comedor donde están harry y Parvaty que es quien ha preguntado.

"Nada Parv, estábamos hablando de viejos tiempos.- le digo sentándome a su lado.

"Ayyy ronie, me da mucha rabia que no me quieras contar nada...".- me dice parvaty (N/A: imaginense el tono de voz y la voz mas tonto, cursi y que te pone de los nervios cuando hablan, es insoportable jajjajaja, aunque me río de lo pava que es el personaje en la telenovela).

"Es verdad, estábamos contando las anécdotas de cuando Hermione, nuestra prima venía a casa".- le explico cansado, de sus celos.

"Es verdad, es que nuestra prima va a pasar el verano con nosotros".- explica Ginny.

"Sí, Por cierto me ha dicho mamá que tiene el consentimiento de Dumbledore para que pases el verano en casa, ya que viene nuestra prima".- le explico emocionado mirando a Harry ya que se que le va a encantar la noticia.

"¿Si? Bien! casi dos años sin los dursley, uffff que v¡ bien que alivio.- me dice riendo y sonriendo feliz mientras comemos.

Chicos nosotros nos vamos al aeropuerto, para llegar puntuales recordad...- nos avisa mamá y nos recuerda...

"Hacer que se sienta como en casa".- le interrumpo ya que no ha parado de recordarnoslo durante todo el día.

"Bueno nos vamos, Espero que Fred y George estén aquí cuando vengamos".- dice mamá

"Sí, porque sólo quedan 5 minutos de la hora en que dijeron que vendrían".- dice Ginny.

"Adios".- se despide mamá.

"Estoy un poco nervioso".- les digo.

"Yo también hace tanto que no la vemos".- dice Ginny.

"Y aunque no la conozca yo también eso de conocer gente nueva y que sólo te diga: ohhh eres Harry Potter".- nos confiesa Harry.

" La verdad, es que yo no podría aguantarlo, ya me basta siendo el "popular" por ser capitan de quidditch y todo lo demás...".- les confieso.

"Yo como no tengo ese problema...".- dice Ginny.

"¡PUM!".- un estruendo se oye en la chimenea y salen Fred y George.

"Hola a todos, ¿No han llegado todavía?".-pregunta Fred.

"Se acaban de ir, así que tardarán".- contesta Ginny.

"Pues sólo queda esperar".- dice resignado George.

Oímos la puerta que se abre y nos dirigímos hacia la entrada y veo una chica de mi edad, gordita, no muy alta, sonrojada y nerviosa, con la cara redonda es ella, con sus ojos castaños color miel:

"Hermione".- le digo acercándome para abrazarla, esto hace que ella sonría, es sonrisa tan linda que sólo la caracteriza a ella, la misma sonrisa que hace años. Nos abrazamos, no sólo estoy abrazando a mi prima si no a la que fue mi mejor amiga cuando eramos pequeños, casi inseparables.

Nos separamos y abraza a Ginny yo los miro enternecidos, estoy contento de verla, y veo que ella también lo está, después abraza a los gemelos y se queda viendo a Harry:

"Este es Harry, y se puede decir que es uno mas de la familia".- le digo presentándole a Harry.

"Hola, me llamo Hermione".- se presenta ella y le da un beso en cada mejilla.

"¿No vas a decir nada más?".- le pregunta Harry boquiabierto.

"¿Que debería decir?".- me pregunta mirándome.

" jajajjaja, lo que pasa es que todo el mundo le dice ¿tu eres Harry potter?".- le digo riendo.

"¿Quieres que lo diga?".- pregunta Hermione mirando a Harry.

"No, no, gracías".- le agradece Harry, aliviado.

"Debe ser duro ¿no?".- pregunta interesada Hermione.

"No sabes cuanto".- dice harry riendo.

"Bueno voy a subir mis maletas".- dice con la intención de agarrar las maletas

"No, ya lo haremos nosotros, ven Harry ayudame".- le digo cogiendo un asa del baul.

Subimos las escaleras y vamos al cuerto de Ginny.

"Vas a dormir conmigo en mi habitación".- le informa Ginny contenta.

"Bueno nosotros dejamos que acomodes tus cosas".- le digo retirándome

"Hasta luego".- añado

Fin del flash-back

"Y así es como me enteré de la noticia y como fue mi punto de vista sobre el encuentro de vuestra madre y yo".- concluye Ron.

"¿Tia parvaty te llamaba ronniepooh? jajajajajajaj.- empieza a reirse Mickel, y después también Nataly y Molly.

"jajajajaajaj".- me rio yo también ya que la risa de ellos es muy contagiosa.

"¿Quereis parar?".- dice intentado parecer molesto.- ¿Hasta cuando vais a seguir riendoos de eso?

"Yo creo que eso te marcará toda la vida".- le digo todavia riendome.

"¬¬, lo imaginaba".- duice en un tono sarcástico.

"Papá debes admitirlo es gracioso".- dice riendo nataly.

"Si y también vergonzoso".- dice ya un poco cabreado.

"No te enfades, Ronniepooh".- le digo, pegandole con el dedo en la punta de la nariz, esto provoca más risas a Mickel, Nataly, y Molly.

"Ya empezamos como esta mañana ¿no?".- y empieza ha hacerme cosquillas.

"Para, por favor".- le suplico.

"Déjala, papá".- dice Molly a la defensiva.

"Para vosotros también hay".- dice Ron tirandose al suelo, y empezando ha hacer cosquillas a Mickel, Nataly y Molly.

Al final hemos acabado todos haciendonos cosquillas...

ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Bueno aquí el capitulo. 9 página y media como el otro jajajajaj me ha costado alargarlo, y creo que por eso no me ha quedad ocomo esperaba pero buen oespero que os guste, jajaja y si me gusta pero me gustó mas el primero no se proque :S buen oejjeeje espero qeu os vayais acostumbrando a que Hermione y Ron sean primos, la verdad que a mi también se em hace raro pero no sé si lo eh dicho pero tve que poner así para que no s epareciera a otro Fanfic bueno jejeeje. tambien quiero deciros que si no habéis visto la telenovela os imagineis a parvaty siendo insoportable con voz de pava por así decirlo de estas chicas reicachonas que se mueren por fregar un plato jajajajaaj inmadura per odepsues ya se irá viendo... ahora contesto los reviews:

IloveWeasleys: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jajajaa pues me alegra de que te gustara mi capitulo y historia y sí pobre nombre jajajaj y no te preocupes que no te lo tengo en cuenta jajaja supongfamos que es un lapsus jajajajajaja. debo decir que me gusto que em dijeran pekeñina jajajajajjaaj siemrpe me han llamado de todo jajaja hasta atún jajajajajaja pero weno jajaaaj. esoty hablando ahora contigo ajajaj así que adiossssss. TKMMMMMMM.

Karlila-karlila: olaaaaaaaaaa jajajaja em alegra de que te haya gustado ejejje, espero que te guste este capitulo. adiossssss.

LAuWG: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jajajajaj bueno la verdad es que se hace raro que sean primos pero ya te espliqué los motivos jeejeje y buen oeste cap tb tiene 9 paginas y media, 9 paginas! y todo por tí jajaja espero que me lo agradezcas ajajajajaj noooooooooo jajajajajaj creo que hasta se ha hecho pesado por alargarlo, no me convence pero bueno espero tu comentario jajajaja sincreo como siempre jajajajaja. adiossssssss TKMMMMMMM.

LunnaPotter1: olaaaaaaaaaa jjajaja la verdad es que a mi tb me ha encantado la novela y me gusta de qeu te guste el fic la verdad es que ya puse lso motivos por lo que lo hice así. jajajjajaja . adiosssss. besos

Biankraddcliffe: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jajajaja me encanta que te guste esta historia y todas las otras gracias por tu apoyo y jajaj y buen oem alegra de que sea u a de tus escritoras favoritas jajaja la verdad que nunca me hubiera esperado tanto apoyo y tanto review jejejej . adiosssssss.

ottospain: Olaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jajajajaja bueno nme encanta que t ehaya gustado mi historia jajajaj y gracias por esplicarle a tu hermana ese lapsus que tuvo jajajajaj y buen oya te eh avisado jajajaja así que espero de que te haya gustado jajjajaaj. adiosssss .Besos pekeñin (jjaajaj aunque no tanto jajajaja , habe rsi en verano hacemso ese fic ajaja que saldrá muy chulo).

LuuLuu: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jajajaj buen ono te preocupes ak´ise da cuenta que el ambiente en la casa es buen ojejejeje todo a su tiempo y me alegra de qeu teguste la historia. gracias pro todo jajaajj adiossssssss. besos.

Angelalegna: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa dicen que con la practica todo se consigue y la verdad es que yo he notado el cambio y no es para tirarme flores pero es verdad jajajajaaj me alegra de que te guste la historia ejjeejeje . bue nopesper oque te guste este aunque no me convence del todo.

PibyWeasley: olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no pasa nada por tardar la cuestion es que tengo el review jajaj y tru opinion y me alegra much ode que te guste jejejejeej. espro que te guste este capitulo jejejeje y gracias pro el apoy oy animos me alegra de que te guste como escriba jajajajaj. adiosssss.

Olita: olaaaaaaaaaa me alegra que hayas leido mi historia jajajajaja jme alegra que te guste jeejejej y buen oakí tiens el segudn ocapitulo jajaja , n ote perocupes por eso d eno entender as alguein tambien le pasó jajajaja eso solo fue un lapsus no te preocupes jajajaja .hasta pronto adiosssss.

GRACIAS A TODSO PRO VUESTRO APOYO Y VUESTRO REVIEWWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

HASTA PRONTO


	3. El expreso

Flasch-Back

ooo-ooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo

¡Hola chicos!

Sólo hace doce horas que me despedí de vosotros y os echo de menos, echo de menos vuestras bromas, todo, no es que aquí me lo pase mal, porque la verdad he tenido una buena bienvenida pero, vosotros sois mis amigos del alma... No sé como podré vivir este año sin vosotros... ahora mismo estoy en jardín Ron, Ginny y Harry están entrenando a Quidditch. Bueno jejejje os contaré algo de mi llegada, yo estaba temblando, estaba muy nerviosa vi a mis tíos en el aeropuerto y vinimos hacia "La madriguera" y todos estuvieron contentos de verme Ron, Ginny, los gemelos... todos y bueno Ron me presentó a Harry, él siempre va con ellos, es muy simpático y después me explicaron que él es Harry Potter el niño que vivió, sus padres murieron para salvar su vida... Supongo que vosotros sabéis quien es yo no lo reconocí jajajaj pobrecito se ve que está traumatizado porque todo el mundo le dice: Wow eres harry potter... jajaaj y le extrañó que no lo reconociera ni le dijera eso... parece que aquí la gente no es igual que allí... Como dije están jugando a Quidditch, Ron es Guardián como vimos en el anuario, Ginny es Cazadora y Harry buscador... Ahora mismo me entran ganas de ir y jugar jajaja pero que va además de que me da vergüenza también es... vosotros ya sabéis lo que pasó la última vez que intenté jugar a quidditch, de momento me lo estoy pasando bien... Os mantendré al día y os escribiré mucho...

Os quiere y os hecha de menos:

Hermione

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"¿Que haces?".- me pregunta Ron, sentándose a mi lado, Harry y Ginny también se sientan.

"Les escribo a mis amigos de allí".- les digo, pasandoles el marco y el cuadernito que me han regalado.

"Parecen simpáticos".- comenta Ginny viendo el cuadernito.

"Sí son los mejores... Los voy a hechar de menos... ya los hecho de menos".- les digo melancólica.

"No te pongas triste ya el primer día que estás aquí...".- me dice Ron.

"Por que no juegas con nosotros a Quidditch?".- me pregunta Harry.

"Jajajaja, no querríais jajaja no va conmigo... hace mucho tiempo que no monto en escoba, y que no juego a Quidditch".- les digo.

"¿Por qué?.- me pregunta Ron.

"Pasó algo en tercer curso, y desde entonces decidí no jugar más".- les digo.

"¿Qué pasó? claro si quieres contar...".- dice Ginny.

"Bueno lo que pasó fue que siempre se reían de mí por mi aspecto bueno siempre se han reído de mí por mi aspecto y cansaba estar escuchando..."una ballena en una escoba..." además de que en tercer curso fue lo que colmó el vaso, en un partido una bladger me golpeó y hizo que me cayera... y todo el mundo se rió menos mi equipo claro... y decidí dejarlo.

" Uffff.. Que rabia...".- comenta Ginny.

"No deberías haberlo dejado por ellos...".- dice Ron...

"¿Y en que posición jugabas?".- pregunta interesado.

"De golpeadora, sé que debí haber visto la bludger pero me vinieron las dos de golpe..".- les digo.

"Encima iban a por ti... " dice Harry.

"¿Dónde está tu escoba?.- me pregunta Ron.

"En mi maleta, la hice miniatura para tenerla como recuerdo...". - les digo.

"Bueno pues ves a buscarla que vas a jugar con nosotros, no sé vosotros pero yo tengo ganas de verla jugar...". - comenta Ron.

"Pero... ".- les digo.

"¿Que escoba es?".- me pregunta Harry.

"Nimbus 2001, ¿por qué?".- le pregunto curiosa.

"Accio Nimbus 2001".- dice harry.

"¿Es está?.- dice Harry estendiendo su palma de la mano.

"Wow has hecho magia sin varita...".- le digo impresionada...

"Shhhhh es un secreto... hay muchas cosas que contar...". dice Ginny.

"Pero ahora vamos a jugar...".- dice Ron poniendo la escoba en el suelo y con su varita conjura un hechizo para que se haga grande.

"Me da mucha vergüenza, hace mucho tiempo que no juego y que no vuelo...".- les digo avergonzada.

"Venga... hazlo por nosotros...".- me dice Ginny con un puchero...

"Bueno vale.. pero id cerca de mí por si un caso, no vaya a ser que me caiga jajjaajaj con el tiempo que no hago esto...".- les digo pasando una pierna por la escoba...

Y pego una patada al suelo y me elevo... cuanto tiempo hacia que no sentía el aire pegando en mi cara... esta sensación... cierro los ojos para disfrutar... los abro otra vez y voy de una lado a otro dando vueltas para acostumbrarme otra vez al vuelo...

"Es muy rápida tu escoba". - comenta Harry.

"Bueno es que es muy especial, mi padre conocía al que las hacía y él la hizo especial para mí, la reforzó para que soportara mi peso y que esto no perjudicara en al rapidez del vuelo, la camuflamos con ese nombre pero mi padre y yo siempre la hemos llamado Libélula, porque son rápidas (N/A: debo decir que este nombre a sí inventado por LauWG y que ella tiene su derecho de ponerlo en algun fic suyo ya que es suyo el nombre...)

"Que guay".- dice Ginny.

"Habéis pensado que tiene que haber al menos otro golpeador... si no, no podré... ". - les digo...

"Fred! George!".- grita Ginny.

"¿Que queréis?".- preguntan cuando están en el jardín.

"Necesitamos otro golpeador para jugar". - les informa Harry.

"¿Quién es el otro?".- pregunta George.

"Hermione.- Contesta Harry.- ellos me miran y yo me pongo roja.

"Yo juego con ella, y que George haga de cazador con Ginny".- dice Fred.

"Toma George la quaffle, Harry tu mira más o menos después haremos prácticas contigo... suelto un bludger Hermione".- nos da instrucciones Fred.

"Ya sé que la snitch no la sueltas... siempre hacemos igual, venga subid ya.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"A cenar!".- grita mi tía, paramos de jugar y bajamos abajo.

"Hermione felicidades, eres una excelente golpeadora.- me felicita Harry.

"Claro, es una Weasley, además golpeadora como nosotros, salió a nosotros...".- dice emocionado George.

"¿Pero sabes en que fallas?".- me dice Fred.

"¿En que?".- le pregunto interesada.

"En que té falta agresividad, parece que tienes miedo de darle a la bludger".- me explica Fred.

"Sí, ese es mi punto débil pienso que le voy a hacer daño a alguien y me acobardo".- les comento.- allí en España siempre me lo decían".

" Pues no deberías pensarlo, piensa que los demás no son como tu...".- comenta George...

"Lo sé".- les digo.

Y nos dirigimos a cenar...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Querido diario:

Estoy ahora en el salón sentada en el sofá no podía dormir y he bajado a escribir un rato y a pensar... pensar eso es lo que he hecho cada día...

Durante todo el día me lo paso muy bien me distraigo y no pienso pero cuando viene la noche y el silencio con él, pienso... me pongo triste, normal hace poco que murieron no siempre debería estar bien... ellos lo hacen más llevadero todo... Me escribo mucho con Manu, Toñy, elías y Lau que por cierto me contaron algo que me alegró mucho Lau y Elías son novios, me alegré mucho cuando me enteré pero eso sí le dije que cuando nos viéramos me lo contara con todos los detalles... es más emocionante en persona que en una carta...

Aquí las cosas van viento en popa, casi cada día jugamos a Quidditch dice Ron que este año debo presentarme a las pruebas para entrar en el equipo pero yo no estoy segura se reíran de mí como en el colegio...

Aunque sé que ellos, como lo hacían antes Elías, Toñy, lau y manu me defenderán. Yo sé que Harry, Ginny y Ron estarán para defenderme, ayyyyyy Ron... cada día que pasa lo quiero más, me encanta pasar el día con él, es tan tierno, tan encantador.. Tan valiente... Durante todo este verano me han contado las batallas y todo durante sus años... todo lo que hicieron... a veces me pregunto, que hubiera pasado sino nos hubieramos mudado? como habrían sido mis años en Hogwarts, porque seguro que hubiera ido...

Y me viene el miedo, miedo de que sea igual que en el otro colegio, Insultos, burlas, tomándome el pelo, etc... papá y mamá siempre me decían: no les hagas caso... lo bonito está siempre en el interior, si ellos no te quieren ellos se lo pierden...

Siempre me decían cosas para animarme, y consolarme, cuanto los hecho de menos...

¿Que haces aquí tan tarde?.- me pregunta Ron, antes de girarme paso mis manos por mis ojos para quitarme esas pequeñas lágrimas que han salido al recordar...

"No podía dormir y baje un rato".- le digo.- ¿y tú?

"Vine a beber un poco de agua".¿Que hacías?.- me pregunta preocupado creo que ha notado desde el principio que lloraba.

"Pensaba".- le digo simplemente haciéndole aparentar algo insignificante.

"En tus padres ¿no?".- me dice.

"Sí, y en todo". - le digo derrumbándome, ya no puedo ser más fuerte..

"Ya decía yo...". - empieza...

"Tengo miedo de que cuando vaya a hogwarts sea como en mi antiguo colegio, burlas y insultos... que me digan fea, gorda, ballena, albóndiga con patas, estoy cansada...".- le digo

"No hagas caso de lo que te digan, además nosotros estaremos allí para defenderte, además yo no encuentro que seas fea, al contrario tienes unos ojos preciosos...".- me dice poniendo una mano en mi mejilla.

"Venga vamos a dormir que mañana nos vamos a Hogwarts".- me dice levantándose del sofá.

"No tengo sueño...".- le digo.

"Bueno pues me quedo aquí contigo, no te voy a dejar sola...".- me dice subiendo los pies al sofá para apoyarse más en el brazo del sofá.

"No hace falta además quisiera...".- empiezo a decirle, en cierta parte quiero estar sola, pero también me pone nerviosa su presencia...

"No te voy a dejar sola, además de que si tú estás aquí y yo arriba no podré dormir, no me quedaré tranquilo...".- me dice sonriéndome.

"Gracias".- le digo sonriéndole...

"Así me gusta, sonríe, en serio no te preocupes".- me dice.

"Yo aunque la gente me insultara era feliz, porque tenía a mis amigos y no necesitaba a nadie más para ser feliz y sentirme bien conmigo misma...".- le confieso.

"Bueno tú también nos tienes a Harry, Ginny, a mí y verás que nuestros amigos también te aceptarán tal como eres y te defenderán".- me dice, lo noto un poco incomodo, al hablar de sus amigos...

"¿Te pasa algo?".- le pregunto.

"No, ¿Por qué?".- me dice confuso.

"Es que te he notado un poco incómodo".- le digo preocupada.

"No, no te preocupes no me pasa nada".- me dice sonriéndome, me he quedado un poco más tranquila, pero no me conformo. Decido cerrar el tema.

ooooooo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo

"¿Y que te pasaba papá?".- le pregunta Mickel a Ron.

"Bueno la verdad es que en ese momento no lo supe pero al DIA siguiente supe por que era, me sentía incomodo de decirle a vuestra madre que tenía novia".- nos explica.

"Yo eso no lo sabía".- le digo sonriéndole pícara.

"Bueno se puede decir que a partir del día en que llegué a hogwarts me sentía confundido... yo quería a Parvaty aunque a veces me sacra de quicio pero creo que estábamos saliendo juntos por ella no por mí, me atraía físicamente, y porque no también emocionalmente pero hasta que no aclaré mis sentimientos pensaba que esa atracción era amor... pero no". - les explica mirándolos, pero no me mira a mí parece mentira que todavía cuando cuenta cosas le dé vergüenza.

"jajajajaja".- empiezo a reírme y ahora él me mira curioso.

"Nada déjalo". - le digo.

"Sigue contando mamá". - me dice Nataly.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano y vuestros abuelos nos llevaron hasta King Cross, mi tía mientras andábamos al anden 9 y ¾ me explicaba que teníamos que atravesar la pared que esta entre los andenes 9 y 10, al final llegamos quedaban 10 minutos... lo justo como para encontrar un compartimento y colocar las maletas...

FLASH – BACK

"Quedan 10 minutos, yo paso primero con vuestro padre y después vosotros".- dice mi tía veo como corre hacia el muro... y desaparece...

"Harry, Ginny id vosotros primero yo pasaré con Hermione".- dice Ron mientras atravesaban ellos el me decía: "No te pares sólo corre hacia el muro"

Corro hacia e l muro estoy a punto de chocar cierro los ojos, siento algo una sensación extraña pero no se como describirla...

"Hermione ya puedes abrir los ojos".- me dice Ron, y los abro...

Una locomotora negra y escarlata donde pone Expreso de Hogwarts, miro el cartelito que esta colgando de la pared donde pone: Andén 9 y 3/4 , estábamos ahí iba a entrar al tren donde me lleva a mi nuevo hogar, mi nuevo colegio donde tendré que convivir durante un año.

"Venga ya hemos encontrado uno!.- nos llama Harry y nos acercamos a ellos empujando nuestros carritos. Ron y harry colocan los baúles arriba mientras yo y ginny nos despedimos de mis tíos...

"Hermione, sé que estás nerviosa es tu primer día pero verás como todo sale bien y verás que Hogwarts es un lugar precioso, comeros lo que os he preparado.- y me da un abrazo. Después me despido de mi tío y también me abraza y me dice: si necesito alguna duda sobre objetos muggles puedo contar contigo?.-

"Claro tío, eso no se pregunta...".- mientras espero a que mis tíos se despidan de todos veo como algunos alumnos me miran, otros cuchichean...

Se oye el silbido den tren que da la señal de que pronto se pondrá en marcha entramos corriendo y asomados a la ventana despidiéndonos con la mano... el tren está ya en marcha y cada vez se hacen menos visibles...

"Nos tendremos que separar para ir al castillo".- me dice Ron estamos a mitad del viaje en el compartimento.

"¿Por qué?".- pregunto

"Los alumnos de primero, los que tienen que ser seleccionados van al castillo por el lago y los alumnos en los carruajes, pero no te preocupes estará acompaña por nuestro gran amigo Hagrid, el guardabosque".- me explica RAI.

"Bueno será sólo un ratito, estoy nerviosa por la selección... ". - les confieso.

"¿Por qué? Si sabes que quedaras en Gryffindor con nosotros".- dice Ginny.

"Bueno pero estoy nerviosa, ya tengo ganas de ver El famosísimo Hogwarts aunque estoy un poco preocupada por la gente...

"Nosotros estaremos siempre contigo, quien se meta contigo se mete con nosotros..."

"Roniepooh! Como que no me buscaste... llevo buscandote desde hace mucho".- dice una chica que entra sentándose encima de las piernas de ron y abrazandolo, ésta es rubia, bastante alta, con muy buen cuerpo, ¿quién es esa chica que lo esta abrazando? Y como que ron se deja abrazar? Aunke su cara está roja... miro a Ginny y ella me mira tiene cara de malhumor, después miro a Harry que está como nervioso...

"Ohhh es que me distraje y hablando y hablando no me acordé".- dice el justificándose, el me mira y por su cara se ha dado cuenta de que estoy un poco enojada... normal... no me había hablado de esa chica... está claro que es algo de él, su novia u algo...

"¿Quién es ella?.- me mira con cara de asco, ya sólo de verla abrazada ya me cae muy mal pero esa mirada...

"Ella es mi prima Hermione, no te acuerdas que te dije que iba a venir este año".- le explica.

"Ah si, me acuerdo de eso".- dice no muy emocionada.

"Hermione ella es Parvaty mi...".- dice un poco nervioso.

"Ohhh siempre mi ronie tan vergonzoso como siempre... Soy su novia".

"Ohhhhhhhhh miren quien hay aquí en este compartimento... Los pobretones, cabeza raja y la novia de weasley... ohh pero si ahora tienen una nueva mascotita... las ballenas no estan en el agua? Se les puede ahogar...(N/A: no sabeis lo que me duele escribir este insulto).

Ante eso estoy apunto de llorar pero no puedo dejar que me pisoteen y tengo que hacer ver que no me importa veo como parvaty se rie en silencio... u eso me enfuerece todavía mas. Ron ante lo dichio por malfoy se levanta,aun así parvaty esta enima suyo y levanta el Puño:

"Mira te puedo consentir que em insultes y que nos insultes porque a mi me da igual lo que digas pero ni se te ocurra insultar ami prima porque...

"porque Weasley? Sí es una pobretona igual que tu y encima Ballena"

"Ahora si te lo has ganado".- empieza a dirigir el puño hacia cuando yo pongo mi mano en su brazo impidiéndole:

"Ron dejalo".- le digo preocupada.

"Pero hermione no voy a consentir que te insulte".

"TE he dicjo que lo sueltes... No vale la pena Ron, en serio"

"Te has librado Malfoy por hoy, pero otro día no correrás la misma suerte".- le amenazo.

LO SIENTO!

Siento mucho que hayáis esperado siglos y siglos a que actualice y ni siquiera sabréis quien soy ya ajajjaajaj bueno sí: esta es la chica que lleva un montón de tiempo sin aparecer y que nos debe un epílogo de su historia conquistándote... si y se me cae la cara de la vergüenza y todo... es que al inspiración no esta... llevo desde hace tres meses con este capitulo a medias... uffff pero bueno espero que me veáis prontito y actualizo el de conquistándote tengo una pagina del epilogo... algo es algo no? Jejejej besosssss

ACEPTO REVIEWS BOMBAS INSULTOS Y DEMÁS PERO ASEGURAROS QUE NO ACABAN CONMIGO PORQUE SI NO, NO LEEIS EPÍLOGO.


	4. El comienzo de una relación

Capitulo 4: El comienzo de una relacion 

Querido diario:

Hace horas que estoy encerrada en esta maldita habitación con los doseles de mi cama echados hasta conjurados para que nadie me vea, estoy triste muy muy triste. Te contaré detalladamente lo que ha pasado desde la última vez que escribí. Quedé en Gryffindor, eso lo sabía y conocí a las "tontas" de mis compañeras de habitación que encima una de ellas es la novia de Ron, no sé como él puede estar con ella, sí es guapa, bonita, viste bien pero no tiene corazón, al principio disimulaba ser mi amiga hasta llevaron de compras a hogsmeade pero claro irse de compras y reírse de mí hacían que me probara millones cosas que yo sabia perfectamente que no me iba a valer además de que horrorosas esas túnicas, después hicieron una reunión de chicas en una sala escondida me dijeron que fuera y era una fiesta me dijeron que bebiera algo que esto no tenía alcohol pero no me emborracharon menos mal que ron se enteró por Ginny y me sacude allí pobrecito que tuvo que acompañarme a Mi habitación y todo. Harry, Ginny y Ron me defienden pero claro eso no ayuda en nada a que yo sea feliz y esté contenta, sí tengo a alguien que me defienda, pero no me sé defender por mí misma y me derrumbo Hoy fue lo colmó el vaso, estaba Hablando con Harry y con Ginny de que dentro de unas semanas tendríamos vacaciones de Navidad y mi tía me había dicho que podía invitar a alguna amiga A la madriguera en las vacaciones y enseguida le envié una carta a Toñy preguntándole y les estaba contando a ellos que vendría cuando vemos que entra Parvaty, Lavender y sus amiguitas me miran y ríen por lo bajo... aunque después se les oye reír bastante fuerte, sé que sido motivo de burla para todos pero esta vez era diferente tenían un brillo en los ojos como de maldad como si hubieran tramado algo y ya cansada de tanta burla les he preguntado

Flash – back

" ¿Dé que os reís?".- pregunto molesta.

"¿Nosotras? Nada". - contestan inocentemente.

McGonagall viene hacia nuestra mesa y me entrega un papel:

"Tome, esta hoja son las reglas del concurso".- y se va.

"¿Qué concurso?".- me pregunta Ginny. Le la hoja y ahora entiendo todo giro mi vista hacia Parvaty y las demás y veo como ríen. Y me entran ganas de llorar me voy corriendo.

Me fui corriendo y ahora estoy aquí escribiéndote me apuntaron a un concurso de belleza donde claro está, ellas están apuntadas, y no hay vuelta atrás tendré que competir, ¿porque hay gente tan mala? Llevo aquí horas ni siquiera he ido a clases no tengo ganas y aunque parezca mentira no he comido nada, bueno si para que engañarnos cuando estoy mal siempre me consuelan las ranas de chocolate y me he comido dos que son las que me quedaban

pum pum tocan a la puerta

" Hermione abre"

"No quiero Ginny déjame sola". - le digo y parece que me ha hecho caso, mejor no quiero ver a nadie, se me caería la cara de vergüenza voy tener que desfilar delante de toda la gente soportar burlas, insultos, el doble o el triple de las que he recibido en toda mi vida.

"Alohomora". - y la puerta se abre

"Hermione, abre las cortinas". - dice Ron

"No quiero, vete quiero estar sola". -le digo.

"Entonces las voy desencantar yo, una... dos...". - me amenaza cierro mi diario y lo pongo debajo de mi almohada.

"Vale, tu ganas. Finite!".- y las cortinas ya no están presionadas, él abre las cortinas se sienta en mi cama.

¿"¿Cómo has subido? No puedes entrar a las habitaciones de las chicas". - le pregunto para aparcar el tema pero él lo capta.

" Eso da igual, ya me contó Ginny lo que pasó y que por eso no quieres salir". - me explica.

"Todo el mundo lo sabe, y todo gracias a la estu... a tu novia". - rectifico.

"Ya no es mi novia". - me dice.

¿"¿Cómo que no? ¿ Que ha pasado?".- le pregunto con la boca abierta, la verdad que son buenas noticias, pero el debe estar bien no? ¿"¿Cómo estas? ¿Estás bien?.

" Lo importante ahora no soy yo, si no tú, y lo que de Parvaty tiene mucho peso". - me explica.

"Pero...". - me justifico

¿"¿Cómo te sientes?".- me pregunta mirándome y yo miro sus ojos y debo bajar la mirada porque no puedo mirarle... me siento mal todos se van a reír de mí...

"Mal... Todos se van a reír de mí, como si ya no hubiera sido suficiente todo lo que se han reído de mí, parece que no les basta estoy cansada, nadie me quiere, nadie mira en el interior de la gente siempre te tienen que discriminar por tu aspecto, porque he tenido que venir al colegio donde parece que la mayor parte solo mira por el aspecto de la gente y estoy harta.- le digo llorando.

" Son tontos, que no ven mas allá de sus narices, ellos no son personas tu sí lo eres, y no debes envidiar nada de ellos todo lo tienes2.- me dice

"Menos el físico, que es lo más importante". - le digo

"No es lo más importante mírame bien". - me dice poniendo una mano en mi barbilla para levantarme la cabeza y que lo mirara me derrito al ver sus ojos tan lindos, tan azules como el cielo, lo tengo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos esa sonrisa que sueño cada noche y ahora con esa cara preocupada, preocupado por mí. "Puede que no seas delgada pero tienes un corazón grande que casi no te cabe en el pecho, eres lista, inteligente, divertida, tierna y eres hermosa, puede ser que no seas linda de físico pero eres linda por dentro, hermosas, además tienes unos ojos color miel hermosos, una sonrisa preciosa y esos cachetitos soplones que tienes son muy graciosos, eres hermosa". - ante eso me sonrojo nunca me habían dicho algo tan bonito y con ese tono sincero, y a medida que ha dicho las cosas sus ojos su mirada iba cambiando me miraban diferente es como si sus ojos intentaran ver dentro de mí y ahora se está acercando a mí está acercando su cara ¿qué hago? Pone una mano en mi mejilla y el se acerca cada vez ¿quiere besarme? ¿ Que hago? Sus labios ya están cerca de los míos y... siento ese calor... sus labios pegados a los míos, nadie me había besado, parece que estoy volando siento algo extraño en mi estomago él ladea su cabeza y entre abre un poco sus labios para besarme yo muevo algo mis labios siento como sus labios se separan poco a poco de los míos abro mis ojos que han estado cerrados durante el beso y por iniciativa alzo mi mano y toco mis labios, donde el me a besado, veo como el me mira...

¿Papá la besó?.- pregunta Mickel

"Sí, no sé porque pero a medida que la describía sentía esas ganas de besar a vuestra madre.

¿ Y que pasó después?.- esta vez pregunta Nataly emocionada.

"Bueno...

"Bueno veras. - decimos los dos a la vez.

"Di tu primero". - le digo sonrojada.

"Bueno.. Hace tiempo que siento algo diferente hacia ti... hasta ahora no sabia lo que era pero ahora cuando te he descrito he sentido que te tenia que besar... y ahora entiendo porque note dije en su momento que tenia novia, y ese deseo que tenia y que tengo de protegerte yo te quiero". - me dice.

"Yo... yo te he querido siempre desde pequeñita y cuando volví estaba feliz de volverte a ver, de tenerte cerca y cuando supe que Parvaty era..."

"Shhhhhh "- me dice acercándose a mí." No hablemos de ella, ¿Hermione quieres ser mi novia?.

"Sí, quiero pero..."

"Pero. - dice dice triste

"Estás seguro de que no te avergonzará de que el chico más popular de Hogwarts esté saliendo conmigo?".- le digo

"Claro que estoy seguro, yo te quiero y me da igual lo que la otra gente diga o piense". - me dice y me besa.

"Ahí fue cuando Vuestro padre y yo comenzamos a salir aunque todo el mundo puso el grito en el cielo en la escuela, Vuestra tía Parvaty me insultó hizo las mil y una...- les explico.

"Ella temía que fuera por vuestra madre por lo que la dejé entonces por eso ella la apuntó en el concurso, el concurso sería después de las vacaciones de navidad". - Cuenta Ron.

" Él, vuestra ti Ginny y Harry me animaron a que hiciera el concurso y les dejara con la boca abierta, también le conté a vuestra tía Toñy ella vendría en navidad y estaba muy contenta lastima que solo podía invitar a una persona porque si no los hubiera invitado a todos, ellos me ayudaron mucho...

DING-DONG

"Yo voy". - dice Mickel levantándose abre la puerta y oigo:

"Hola que tal están mis sobrinos preferidos?.- dice entrando sonriente al salón Mickel le da dos besos en la mejilla y los abrazan le encantan los niños y a los niños les encanta estar con ella por algo es profesora Harry entra y abraza a Ron en forma de saludo y James y Matt corren a abrazarme ya que era la única que estaba libre.

Todos nos sentamos ron y yo en un sofá, Toñy y Harry en otro y los demás en el suelo.

"Mama sigue contando". - nos suplica Nataly.

"Estábamos contándoles nuestra historia en Hogwarts, y justo ahora íbamos por las navidades de séptimo año además estábamos hablando de ti y de los demás

"Ohhhh, inolvidable esa navidad, y bueno tu sabes que mi ojo interior no falla, teníamos buen profesor de adivinación". - dice riendo.

"No como Trelawney". - dice Harry con cara de asco.

"Ya Harry supéralo". - le dice Toñy poniendo una mano en su rodilla.

"¿Bueno vais a seguir?.- pregunta Mickel.

"Si pero que siga tu tía además ella también puede contar su pequeña historia...". - digo sonriéndole pícaramente, antes eso Harry y ella se sonrojan.

"Sí mamá nunca nos ha contado nada...".- dice Matt animado.

¿"Cómo que no? Vuestro padre os a contado todas las batallitas de Hogwarts 50.000 veces y las voy a tener que volver a escuchar 50.000 veces más cuando nazca vuestra Hermana". - dice señalando su barriga ya bastante grande está de 7 meses.

"Mamá sabes que no es eso a lo que nos referimos.- dice James frunciendo el ceño me hace gracia James y Matt son exactamente igual a Harry, mismo pelo moreno, mismos ojos...

"Sí, eso Toñy".- dice sonriendo y riendo.

"Vale pero la condición es que él también tiene que poner de su parte". - dice sonriendo vengativa.

"Vale pero empezad ya". - dice Molly algo enfadada.

Bueno cuando recibí la lechuza de Hermione me puse muy contenta la recibí cuando estábamos en la sala común y les conté a todos lo que había hecho Parvaty y decidimos ayudarle de la mejor manera posible Lau, Elías, Manu y yo diseñamos ropa elegante para el desfile, teníamos los dibujos, la tela todo solo para tomar medidas y coser, igual que Hermione se había propuesto hacer ejercicio todos los días, etc... me acuerdo que yo estaba esperando en el aeropuerto en un asiento era la única que quedaba de mi vuelo, sabía que llegarían tarde porque era muy justo...

Flash back

"Espero que no tarden mucho en venir". - susurro mirando al suelo

" TOÑY!".- levanto la cabeza reconociendo la vos y veo como corre hacia mi yo me levanto cojo la maleta de ruedas y corro también me paro y nos abrazamos esta contenta y yo también lo estoy cuando me separo:

"Que ganas tenia de verte, te hemos echado mucho de menos, no ha sido lo mismo sin ti".- le digo casi llorando de la emoción." "ayy que tonta ya estoy llorando". - le digo llorando y sonriendo a la vez

"Nunca cambiaras Toñy". - me dice volviendo a abrazarme.

"Bueno voy a empezar a presentar". - dice Hermione.- "Él... él es Ron". - me dice sonrojándose y mientras me quito las lagrimas que me habían caído le sonrio pícaramente.

"Ohhhh el famoso Ronald Weasley". - le digo acercándome y dándole dos besos.

"Ella es Ginny". - dice señalando a la chica pelirroja que claramente se nota que es hermana de Ron aunque ya lo sé.

"Ohhhh también debo decir la famosa Ginny Weasley". - le digo dándole dos besos también.

"Y él es Harry". -dice señalando al chico alto moreno y con unos ojos esmeralda increíbles había escuchado mucho de él es inevitable pero no sabía que sus ojos verdes fueran tan guapos, tan relucientes...

"Sé que no te gusta que te digan el famoso Harry Potree ¿ pero que tal el famoso amigo de Ronald Weasley?.-le digo contenta ya que debo admitir que estoy muy contenta de ver a Hermione y soy algo admiradora de él, no pro como sobre vivió si no por todo lo que me cuenta Hermione en sus cartas, aunque lo otro también es de admirar me acerco a él y le doy dos besos. Veo como ellos sonríen y ríen por el comentario.

"Eso es mucho mejor". - dice riendo y me encanta esa sonrisa y esa risa, con sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

"Bueno y ellos son mis tíos Mi tía Molly y mi tío Arthur". - dice señalándome a las dos personas mayores que se acababan de acercar me acerco a ellos y les doy dos besos.

"Encantada señor y señora Weasley". - les digo sonriente.

"Creo que es hora de irnos no chicos?.- dice el señor Weasley.

"Sí, Tengo que enseñarte la Madriguera y tienes que contarme muchas cosas". - dice ansiosa y emocionada Hermione.

"Sí y también tengo que enseñarte algo que te servirá mucho, aunque necesito vuestra ayuda sobretodo suya señora Weasley.- le digo.

Entramos en el coche y cuando estamos acomodados.

¿"¿Qué es?".- dice Hermione.

"Algo que te ayudará a ganar el concurso del colegio". - le digo sonriente.

Era de noche y no sé si era por la emoción de estar allí que no podía dormir... me levanto en silencio y me dirijo hacia la cocina a por un vaso de leche veo que la luz esta encendida y me asomo... y veo a Harry que esta mirando hacia la ventana...

"Hola...". - le digo algo avergonzada por interrumpir

"Hola... ¿no puedes dormir?.- me pregunta.

"No, vengo a pos un vaso de leche". - le digo acercándome a por la leche.- "¿quieres?".- le pregunto él asiente con la cabeza y lleno dos vasos y los pongo en la mesa nos sentamos uno frente a otro". Veo que sus ojos están algo cristalinos... y nada que ver con los de esta mañana igual su sonrisa.. ahora ni sonríe... parece triste...

"¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?".- le pregunto.

"No". –dice secamente y triste...

"¿Por algún motivo en especial?".- le pregunto con delicadeza pero directamente tarda en contestar y eso me da la señal de que no me lo va a decir... algo normal ya que yo soy una desconocida...

"siempre durante estas épocas... - empieza a decir...

"Sueles echar de menos a tus seres queridos... dicen que a buen tiempo buena cara y aguantas y pro las noches te viene esa tristeza que no se ha reflejado durante la luz del día..".- acabo por él o exactamente diría eso pero algo parecido sí...

"Exacto". - dice y bebe un poco de leche.

" Pero a veces debes pensar que la vida es así por muy cruel que sea y no todo es malo tienes unos amigos increíbles, unos amigos que te quieren y ellos son parte de tu vida... así que no toda la vida es cruel porque te dan a esos amigos que te cuidan que hacen que no te desanimes al menos en el momento en que estas con ellos". - le explico.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?".- me pregunta impresionado.

"Lo descubrí yo misma ellos me lo decían con sus gestos pero hasta después no lo comprendí". - le explico.

"Tienes suerte de pensar así". - dice levantándose con el vaso de leche y mirando hacia la ventana.

"No es suerte, es el querer pensar así aparcar las tristezas en un lado y pensar en lo bueno, yo solía pensar como tú". - le digo también levantándome y apoyándome en la mesa mirándole la cara reflejada en la ventana.

"No es eso lo único que te pasa ¿me equivoco?".- le pregunto ya que se nota que hay algo más.

"No se te escapa una ¿verdad?".- dice girándose y apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina y sonriendo ligeramente.

"Digamos que heredé ese don de mi madre". - le digo sonriendo.- "Si quieres contarme... aunque sé que sólo nos conocemos de hoy pero si puedo ayudarte..."

"Mal de amores...". - me dice mirando al suelo.

"Soy una inexperta en eso, pero si me explicas puede que te ayude al menos a desahogarte". - le digo.

"Es Ginny... Durante todos estos años ella me quería y yo no me daba cuenta y ahora hace poco la descubrí con mi peor enemigo Draco Malfoy y ahora que la he perdido..."

"¿Tú le has hablado de esto?".

"Bueno, le dije que la había visto y le pregunté si en verdad estaba enamorada de él y ella me contesto que sí".

"Entonces ni tu ni yo ni nadie podeos hacer nada... yo no he sentido nunca nada parecido pero supongo que se olvida con el tiempo".

"Supongo... Ojalá". - dice triste

" Si tu quieres si que se olvidará... todo es cuestión de querer". - bebo lo que me queda de leche lo dejo en el fregadero que esta al lado de él.- "Bueno creo que me voy a dormir". - le digo alejándome.

"Buenas noches y gracias por escucharme y por el vaso de leche". - me dice sonriéndome enseñándome el vaso de leche lo ultimo que le queda y se lo bebe

"Con mucho gusto, Buenas noches". - le digo sonrojada por sus palabras y por sus ojos y me dirijo a al habitación.

Molly se levanta y acerca su cara a Harry apoya su frente en la de Harry y le mira concentrada a los ojos todos miramos con curiosidad a Molly.

"A mi la mirada del tío Harry no me hace nada"

Todos empezamos a reír enérgicamente, Natal, Matt, Mickel y James tirados por el suelo riendo y nosotros en el sofá también riendo Toñy riéndose tocándose la barriga hasta puede que la Pequeña Lily que dentro de poco nacerá esté riendo. Miro a Molly y veo como esta confusa y de pie pero después empieza a reír con nosotros y se tira encima de los chicos al suelo.

Bueno por fin el capitulo 4! Jejejejej bueno espero que os haya gustado este tiene mucho más romance... Por fin Hermione y Ron están juntos puede que os parezca algo precipitado pero veréis que después todo tiene sus complicaciones. Y bueno también hay nueva historia! Jjeejje La de Toñy y Harry no sé si lo comenté pero si no ahora lo habéis comprobado quise cambiar y hacer Dr/G pero sabéis? Dudo que ponga historia de ellos en un principio pensaba que si pero ya me cuesta escribir la de Ron y Hermione y la mía y Harry como para escribir mas... aunque puede que con la ayuda de mi amiga Lau haya otra pareja la de Lau y Elías pero eso será muuuuucho mas adelante Jejejejej.

EStE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A 3 PERSONAS QUE HE HECHADO MUCHO DE MENOS ESTAS VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD (y mira que solo me he ido 6 días de viaje) SON TRES PERSONAS MARAVILLOSAS QUE ME HACEN REIR, Y PARMELO GENIAL CUANDO HABLO CON ELLAS Y DEDICARLE ESTE CAPITULO ES POCO TENDRÍA KE SER ALGO A LO GRANDE POR TODO ESO:

LAUWG: Lau! Que voy a decirte que te quiero mucho! Mucho mucho y que te he echado mucho de menos aunque te he dado el coñazo con sms Jejejejej pero bueno que te quiero mucho y que gracias por todo, No me arrepiento de haberte pedido a ti las dudas de Fanfiction si no nunca te hubiera conocido. Tkmmmmmm. besos

ILOVEWEASLEYS: Andrea! Que te quiero mucho! Gracias por escribirme review y agregarme jejejeej porque si no no te hubiera conocido jejeje me rio un montón con tu ojo interior ajajaj y lo de la panda de hanover ya me mató y tu vas para humorista jajajaj tas como una cabra (lo digo con todo el cariño) jejejej tkmmmmmmm. Besosssss

ROSELY: Hermana! Te quiero muuuuuucho! Gracias pro leer mi historia de Sola y escribirme un review te agregue y me encantó hablar contigo y mira lo ahora somos casi hermanas! Jejeje siempre en el cole decía mi doble esta en México ejejej porque tenemos muchas cosas en común Jejejejej.tkmmmmm. besosssssss

BUENO BESOS A TODOS LOS LECTORES.

Espero que hasta pronto ejejejej

adiosssssss


End file.
